The invention relates to an industrial process for the attachment of the upper to the soles of the shoes.
Theoretically, as will be seen from the following description this process can be generally applied to any kind of footwear, but in practice it offers the best application in the production of sandals and clogs which are made entirely of polyurethane plastic.
In traditional methods the straps, which in this particular kind of footwear are fixed between the sole and shoe bottom, are usually glued or nailed together on the outside edge of the sole.